After the battle
by anime-phreak
Summary: Not that much violence. Some fighting later on. This is based after the battle with Vash and Knives. I've added a twist to the original of this. You wont find out for a while though. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: In the hospital  
  
This is about the time after Vash and Knives fought. That's actually what the whole fic is about. I hope you enjoy this fic, as well as all the others that you might read. Have fun  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Trigun or anything related to it except for this fic. I dont own any other anime/game/products that may appear in this fic.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives opened his eyes. He was in a bed. He knew that much. But where was he? He couldn't tell. What had happened earlier? Oh yes, he had fought with Vash. He got shot four times and passed out. He still didn't know where he was.  
  
"Well its about time you woke up." That voice. He knew that voice. It was so familiar. He looked to his left to see a blonde man with green eyes in black. It was Vash, the one he had fought with just the other day. Or so it seemed.  
  
"You've been asleep for four weeks. I've been worried." Vash smiled and got up.  
  
"Where am I?" Knives said  
  
"Your in Augustus. It was a long walk, but I got you here. How do you feel?"  
  
"A little groggy. Vash, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"  
  
"Rem..." Rem was the woman Knives had killed when he was a child. She was the only woman that he knew of that Vash had loved. He understood what Vash meant when he said that name.  
  
"I see. Tell me, what did you do with the guns?"  
  
"I destroyed them."  
  
"What!!!!" Knives was outraged. It took him a year to make those two, and Vash had destroyed them as if they were useless.  
  
"There will be no more harm done by those guns. They're too dangerous for the humans."  
  
"I'm shocked Vash."  
  
"Don't be. You know I would've done it."  
  
"Yes, but still. It was foolish."  
  
"I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in a few hours. Try and rest."  
  
Vash walked out the door. Knives sighed and rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash had gotten a hold of Meryl and Millie and told them to come to Augustus. He missed Meryl. She probably missed him too.   
  
Vash walked down the hall and out the door of the hospital to the Inn. He walked in his room and sat on the bed.   
  
He would have to find another red coat. But red was getting kind of old. He would get a new color. He began to write a letter to the girl on the ship that made a replacement one for him. He told her to make it a different color.   
  
Vash sealed the letter and dropped it in the postbox in his room. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Ok, that's it so far. I forgot the girl's name. I'll have to watch that episode again. Dont worry about the town name. I just chose Augustus because I could. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please R&R. Peace out ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recovering quickly  
  
Alright. This is the second chapter. Sorry about the format. If it's too hard to read, tell me in the reviews. I'll fix it there  
I forgot where Vash was supposed to go after he fought with Knives, but right now, he's in Augustus.   
Im not very good at remembering names. I have to watch the series again. I forgot the girl's name that made Vash another red coat.   
I'll just call her Melinda for now.Time to get started. Enjoy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Death was all around him. Wolfwood, Rem, and almost Knives. The world was a black swirling mass of death and destruction. Had he caused all this? No, it couldn't have been him. It just couldn't....  
Vash awoke with a start and was sweating heavily. It was a nightmare. He got out of bed and looked at Wolfwood's cross which was leaning against the wall. He had taken up Wolfwood's job as a traveling priest, but the cross was something more than it seemed. Vash had made a few adjustments to it, and had gotten the gun in his arm put back. He didn't have the gun his brother Knives made though. That had to be destroyed.  
Vash walked over to the stove and fried an egg. He put it on a piece of toast and took a bite out of it, when he heard a knock on the door. Vash walked over to the door.  
"Who is it?  
"Let us in. We want to see you." It was Meryl. She had Millie with her. He was almost overjoyed. He opened the door. Meryl was holding a box with a delicious aroma coming from it.  
"Hi Meryl. Hi Millie. Are those what I think they are?" Vash pointed to the box. His mouth was watering.  
"Open up and see." Vash opened the box. It was a deluxe box of thirty donuts, honey glazed, fresh from the fryer. He couldn't believe it.  
"Oh my god I'm so grateful." He said quickly as he took the box and began shoveling donuts into his mouth.  
"Can we come in?" Millie asked. Vash stopped chewing and sort of hummed and smiled at the same time.  
"What kind of an answer was that?" Vash swallowed.  
"Sure come in." He stepped back and let the girls walk in. The first thing they noticed was the cross. Millie almost began to cry, but held it in. She missed him dearly.  
"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"  
"No, we're fine. We just ate."  
"Ok" Vash was happy to see Meryl. He had missed her. He had heard about her job as a barmaid in her letters. He hoped nothing had happened.  
"Vash, where did your red coat go?" Millie asked  
"It was too heavy, and I had Knives on my back. I wouldn't have made it very far with it on. I wrote a letter to Melinda asking for a new one. I didn't specify a color though."  
"Oh, ok."  
"How's Knives doing?" Meryl asked.  
"He's recovering quickly. His bullet wounds are almost gone. He's just like me. Its kind of hard to tell we're brothers though."  
"That's true. Well, we have to go now. Bye Vash."  
"Bye girls." The girls walked out. Vash smiled. He was happy to see them. He took a donut out of the box and took a bite of it. About five donuts later (Remember, Vash eats donuts really fast) There was another knock on the door.   
Vash got up and walked to the door and opened it. A man with a package in his hands was standing there.   
"Package for you sir."  
"Thanks" Vash took the package and sat at the table. He opened it up. Inside was a note from Melinda.  
"Dear Vash,  
Here's your coat. I picked a color that would look really good on you. I hope you like it."  
His coat was wrapped in white paper. He unwrapped it.  
"Whoa..." Vash took the coat out. He looked at it wide eyed. It was black, but it was a lot lighter than usual. It was the same exact size though. Vash tried it on. There was a loop in the back for the cross, and provided easy acess to it. The pocket for his gun was still there. He didn't know why though. He destroyed it a while ago.   
Vash walked out the door. There was another box at the front of the door. It had no name on it. He picked it up. It was heavy. Vash opened it up. He was surprised to see what was in there. It was a six shot revolver with a long barrel, just like his old one. There were eighteen bullets in quick reloaders and six bullets in the barrel.   
Vash picked up the gun. It was a little lighter than the old one, but still heavy nonetheless. Vash picked up the gun and put it in his pocket. He put the quick reloaders in little loops at his side. He walked back into his room and put the cross in the loop on his back. It wasn't that heavy as it was before. Vash walked out the door to the hospital  
When Vash arrived in Knives' room, he noticed that Knives was out of bed.  
"Well, its good to see your up and about." Knives turned his head to Vash and smiled. Vash wondered if Knives had truly changed.  
"Vash, whats with the guns." Knives said as he pointed to the silver handgun.   
"It was an anonoumys package."  
"Well, its good to see a change of colors at least. Nice coat."  
"Thanks." Knives had changed.  
"Vash..." Knives said  
"Yea Knives."  
"I'm sorry....for killing all of those people. I know some of them were dear to you. I'm really sorry."  
"Sorries wont bring them back. They're gone."  
Knives was keeping a secret from Vash. He was going to surprise him. It would be a pleasent surprise indeed.  
"I know that Vash. If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me."  
"I doubt you can bring them back. There's nothing you can do. Thanks for offering."  
Vash walked out the door. Knives wasn't going to surprise Vash. Not yet anyway. It would either kill him, or drain him of all his strength. Later he thought, later...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Ok, that's chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. A big surprise is coming up soon. I'm pretty sure you all know what's going to happen though. Just dont ruin it for the people who dont in the reviews.  
  
Vash: Dude, this is such a cool coat.  
  
Knives: I want one.  
  
Meryl: I'm out of money. I used all of it on the donuts. Can I borrow some AP  
  
AP: Sorry, I dont have any double dollars. I'm here on Earth, while your on some distant planet. Sorry  
  
Meryl: Awwwwww  
  
AP: Anyway. Time for me to go. I have to go write to my g/f. Bye all. Peace out ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I need to get to work on this. I've been busy though (stupid school/track practice. Grrrrr) I hope you have enjoyed this fic so far. Umm, someone that reviewed gave me the name of the girl on the flying ship. Its Jesika. Thanks. I'll look at the reviews and put you in the next one. Anyway, in the last chapters, Vash got a black coat, and some guns. Knives hinted on something in his thoughts, but shhh dont tell. It will happen later. On with the fic!!! R&R please ^_^  
  
Ack, unexpected thing here. Time to update my disclaimer.  
  
I do not own Sorris. Thanks to the person who came up with the name. I probably should have asked before using the name. If Sorris is used in another fic, It was not stolen from me. Thanks. Read on...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash walked out of the hospital doors. He was glad to see Knives had changed.   
He wondered who sent him the gun though.   
"I hope this isn't like the last one. I'd better get going."   
Vash walked into his hotel room. He got his big black bag and slung it over his shoulder.   
He put the cross in the loops on his back and walked out the door with a note in his hand.   
Vash walked to where the girls were staying and put the note under the door.   
He began to walk down the street when he noticed something.   
A strange man with a vest on. He saw little lumps in the vest.  
"Throwing knives. I bet he's after me. The $$60,000,000,000 is still on my head after all."   
Vash predicted how long the man would take to throw the knife and the velocity as well as angle.   
He was good at this stuff.  
The man pulled a knife out with a odd looking handle.   
He arched his arm, and threw it at Vash. The man was surprised when Vash caught it and had his gun out.  
"You might want to let go of that Vash The Stampede."   
The knife was beeping. Vash tossed it in the air. About two seconds later, the knife exploded.  
"Why did you tell me it was dangerous?"  
"I haven't had the chance to introduce myself.   
I, am part of the Gung-Ho Guns rival.   
We use blades instead.   
I am the first of the Banishing Blades, Sorris.   
I am here to kill you now."   
Sorris pulled out four throwing knives and began tossing them at Vash.  
Vash was having a hard time shooting them away.   
Sorris seemed to have an unlimited supply of these.  
Vash ran out of ammo in his revolver.   
He popped out the gun in his left arm and began shooting at the knives that were constantly coming at him.   
Strangely, he didn't see Sorris. He had lost him. Where could he have gone?  
Something else was throwing the knives.   
Vash jumped to the side between all the knives.   
Sure enough, the knives were being tossed by a machine.  
Vash saw something moving on the celing of the building in front of him.   
He pretended not to see it. Vash pulled out the cross.  
He held it from the center, long end on his shoulder. He had tweaked it a little.  
There were a few improvements in the cross. He was going to try out one of the new features.  
Vash pointed it at Sorris who was on the ceiling. He fired four rockets.  
The rockets split into four each.   
Now there were 16 rockets. All of them homing.  
Sorris tossed knives at all of them, which gave Vash time to flip the cross around.  
Vash opened up the machine gun. He pointed it at Sorris.   
He fired fifty rounds. Sorris threw as many knives as he could, but it wasn't enough.  
One of the rounds had hit sorris in the chest, and exploded. Sorris was no more.  
Vash climbed up onto the ceiling. He saw only a note.  
"Vash, I hoped you have enjoyed this little fight. We shall meet again..."  
Vash put the cross back and walked of town. There was a new threat.  
He would have to take care of them. He no longer lived under Rem's law so strictly like before.   
He would protect the innocent at all costs.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: I am so sorry for using Sorris. I couldn't find any good names. Im not that creative.  
Sorry about the format, but when I save this as a .txt document, I lose all the formatting.  
I hope you have enjoyed the fic so far. Please R&R. ^_^  
  
Anime Phreak 


End file.
